Colorfully Flipped
by verveine
Summary: Soul figures that for every cool thing that happens, something equally uncool happens to balance it out. In this situation, it was quite clear what the two things were. Cool: Maka was pregnant. Uncool: He got the brute end of it. - SxM


C**o**l**o**rfu_ll_y** F**li_pp_ed  
><em>by:<em> verveine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any characters in Soul Eater. I do own my own story though.**

* * *

><p>"S-Soul, are you okay?" His blonde wife worriedly asked, as she gently tapped the closed bathroom door.<p>

"I-I'm fine," he managed to cough out, his voice scratchy and rough. "Don't worry about me, just get ready to hunt down that Kishin we were assigned."

"No," she immediately protested. Her emerald eyes remained glued to the locked door and the worried expression on her face steadily grew. "You're as sick as a dog, Soul. You've been throwing up all week...we should go see a doctor before it gets any worse."

"I said I'm fine," he stubbornly insisted, as he tightly gripped the rim of the trashcan. It was a lie. He felt nauseated and disgusting, and even the slightest smell made him want to puke. He didn't dare tell Maka of his symptoms, however, for fear that it was another side effect of the black blood. The last thing he wanted was a worried Maka.

"D-Do you think it's another side effect of the black blood?" She read his mind, shuddering at the thought of the blood affecting Soul's immune system.

"Nah." He shot the idea down before she could develop it. "I've had the black blood since like we were thirteen, remember? I highly doubt it would suddenly decide to screw up my immune system twelve years later."

"Then what is it?" She concernedly asked. "It seems way too severe to be just a common cold. You spent the past week either sleeping or throwing up, I need to know what's wrong."

"I'm fine," he reassured her succinctly. "Believe me, I'm completely fine...just get ready to hunt down that Kishin."

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

"Black Star, if you were to ever get married, what kind of girl would you want to marry?" The black haired girl inquired, twirling her fingers around anxiously.

"What do you mean?" He slit his star shaped eyes and looked at her curiously.

"I-I mean Soul got married to Maka last year, right?" Tsubaki stuttered, a wide blush growing across her face. She wasn't sure if it was better to just drop the conversation completely or continue on with it, despite its baselessness.

"Yeah, the coward _finally_ got around to confessing and proposing," Black Star grinned at the thought, remembering all the times his white haired friend came to Kid and him, seeking for advice. "He's so uncharacteristically mushy around her. When I told him that, he laughed- _laughed_. I expected a punch in the least! He's so, _so_ done for." Black Star shook his head in pity, recalling the "cooler" Soul back in their teenage years.

"Well...do you have someone like that for you?" Tsubaki hopefully asked, squeezing her hands together for a positive reply.

"What are you talking about Tsubak, I - wait, is that Soul and Maka?" He squinted his eyes. "That is! That is Soul and Maka!"

Tsubaki glanced towards the direction her obnoxious partner pointed at and smiled. "It is Maka and Soul! Let's go greet them!"

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

"I_ told _you I'm perfectly fine!" Soul boasted, smirking his signature jagged teeth smirk. "You were all worried for nothing."

"Well you were all pale when you came out of the bathroom..." Maka looked him over uncertainly. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

"Stop worrying, you're only twenty-four and I can already see wrinkles," he teased, lightly poking her forehead.

"_What_? !" Maka glared at him, blocking her forehead with her hands. "I do _not _have wrinkles!"

"Yeah, but you keep worrying and getting stressed over silly things, you'll look more like my grandmother than my wife." Soul loosely threatened her, inwardly laughing as she pouted in defeat. There were dark spots that started to blot his vision, but he ignored it.

"I get worried about my _husband_, and in return he calls me a _granny_! I don't need this!" She folded her arms across her chest. "I say I deserve better than this!"

"Haha, you know I was kidding Ma-" Soul stopped mid-sentence and fell down on the sidewalk.

"S-Soul?" Maka asked in horror, as she sat down next to him. She held his head and noticed his hot body was drenched in sweat. "S-Soul," she tenderly slapped his face in hopes of regaining his consciousness. "_Soul_!"

"Maka, what's wrong? What happened?" Maka instantly turned around to the source of the voice with tearstained eyes.

"T-Tsubaki, Black Star, y-you have to help me. S-Soul all of a sudden fainted, and I-I-" Maka hiccuped, tears falling down from her eyes. "What do I do if he's _dead_?"

Black Star rolled his eyes. "Soul's not going to die without you, you idiot. Let's just hurry and bring him to Stein before he dies from your nonsensical chatter and whiny crying."

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

"So Maka, tell me exactly when these symptoms started," the white haired professor asked, as he twisted the nail lodged in his head.

"W-Well, it happened like a week ago? No, wait, which symptom?" Maka answered in disarray, her words still jumbled from the shock. It was only after Stein promised her that her husband would be perfectly fine that she found the strength to speak.

He glanced at his medical chart. "Tell me when he started to heavily sleep."

"Around...around three weeks ago?" Maka estimated. "I mean it wasn't that big of a deal- he was always a heavy sleeper. Then around three weeks ago, it became abnormal. He was _always _tired."

"And when did he start throwing up?" Stein questioned, staring intensely at his chart.

"L-Like a week ago," Maka saw the look on Stein's face and started to shake. "Is...is Soul really going to be okay?"

"Hm..." The erratic professor was lost in his own world, and anything Maka said was disregarded. "Hold on for a minute, I need to go look up something," he excused himself, before leaving the waiting room.

Tsubaki noticed Maka's normally vibrant green eyes were blank and she decided to go cheer her best friend up.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Maka." She comforted her flaxen haired friend, gently patting her frail shoulders. "Soul's a strong guy, he'll be fine."

"It's all my fault, Tsubaki." Maka shook her head, tears dropping down her face. "I should've taken him to the hospital sooner...it wouldn't have been so bad if I had."

"It's not your fault Maka, don't ever say such nonsense." The raven haired girl scolded her friend, wiping her tears away with a handkerchief.

"Maka, come in here for a second." Stein interrupted their little moment with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"O...Okay," Maka approached him cautiously, a little scared to know why he had on such a goofy smile.

"It'll be fine, Maka!" Tsubaki yelled after her, throwing her fist in the air. "He'll be fine!"

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

When both Soul and Maka came out of the hospital room, they had on such shocked expressions that Tsubaki feared one of them had a terminal illness.

"M-Maka?" Tsubaki asked her friend in distress. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Maka didn't respond and her eyes remained blank as she bit her lower lip.

Black Star who was relatively quiet until then stood up, went over to Soul, and shook him.

"Dude, the suspense is _killing _me, spit it out. What the hell is up with you guys?" He demanded.

"Black Star, stop!" Maka shrieked, running towards them. She pushed Black Star off Soul and started to rub circles on Soul's back. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm going to puke," he clutched his stomach and his face grew pale white.

"Look what you did, you jerk!" Maka frowned, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well if you two would tell us exactly what's going on, maybe I wouldn't be so impatient!" He countered, pointing accusatively at the hunched over Soul. "What's wrong with him, why is he acting so weak?"

"He's not acting weak," Maka corrected him, the frown growing on her face.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." Black Star snickered. "That's his role in this relationship, isn't it? I forgot that you're the one who wears the pants in your relationship, Maka."

"Black Star..." Tsubaki shook her head, fully aware of the chaos that were to ensue due to his insult.

"_What_?" Maka yelled, her face growing tomato red. "Do you _want_ me to punch you?"

"It's fine Maka, just ignore that idiot..." Soul pleaded in the background.

"Bring it," he haughtily challenged her. He made his hands into tight fists. "It's been a _while _since I last fought with you, Maka Albarn. Let's see if your skills grew some."

"FINE!" Maka howled, removing the hair tie in her hair.

"Guys..." Soul's voice was faint and he remained on the floor. "Guys, just stop..."

"You know I don't go easy on girls, right?" Black Star warned her, ignoring Soul completely.

"Even better!" Maka conceitedly replied, tightening her fists. "Come-"

"Maka, STOP!" Soul bellowed, mustering all his strength to stand on both his feet. "You're going to frighten the baby!"

"_What_?" Maka hotly glared at Soul before the words finally sank in and she softened her expression. "O-Oh yeah."

"B-Baby? What baby?" Black Star cluelessly asked.

"No way!" Tsubaki squealed, immediately catching on. She ran over to Maka and hugged her tightly. "Maka, you're _pregnant_?"

"What? _Who's_ pregnant?" Black Star remained confused, not comprehending a single thing that was happening.

"Maka." Soul smiled widely at his baffled friend. He scratched the back of his head in both pride and embarrassment, as the blush on his face grew. "Maka's pregnant. Maka and I are going to have a child...I'm going to be a_ father_."

"A-A father?" Black Star stuttered, not believing his closest friend and his childhood friend were going to have a child together. "Y-You?"

"Unbelievable, right?" Soul beamed, the overly excited expression on his face seeming way too foreign to Black Star.

"T-Then...why...w-what...who...how...n-no wait, scratch that last one." Black Star started mumbling to himself. The more he thought about it, the more confused he seemed to be. "T-Then what was wrong with you, Soul? Why were you fainting and throwing up?"

"He has the couvade syndrome," Stein answered instead of Soul, promptly walking out of the examination door.

"Cou- _what_?" Black Star narrowed his eyes. "Speak in a language we can understand, you stupid professor!"

"Couvade syndrome." Stein repeated, pushing his glasses upwards. "It's also known as a phantom pregnancy."

"Soul's pregnant?" Black Star somehow interpreted.

"No, what the-?" Soul narrowed his eyes at Black Star in disgust.

"No Black Star, Soul isn't pregnant...I hope." Stein replied, ignoring Soul's dirty glare. "Couvade syndrome is when a man experiences some of the same symptoms and behaviors of an expectant mother. In other words, the reason why Soul is throwing up, sleeping heavily, fainting easily- it's because of Maka's pregnancy."

"B-But Maka's perfectly okay," Black Star pointed out, pointing his finger directly at the blonde. "She's more than okay, she's like bursting with health."

"In rare cases, the mother doesn't feel anything at all...especially if the father has couvade syndrome. It's almost like Soul's taking all the pain for her." The white hair professor explained.

"Maka do you really not feel anything?" Tsubaki asked in astonishment.

"Y-Yeah." Maka blinked. "I feel perfectly fine."

"Wow..." Tsubaki widened her eyes. "How is this even possible?"

"It's psychological, more than anything." Stein shrugged. "Some people say that it happens if the father really loves the mother, but mostly it happens when the female has the dominant status in a relationship."

"Pwuahaha," Black Star hysterically laughed. "What did I say earlier about Maka wearing the pants of their relationship?"

"Shut up! It's because Soul really loves me, unlike you who's either in denial or just too stupid to be honest about your feelings!" Maka scowled at him. "We're having a baby, Black Star! Can't you at least, for_ once_ in your life, not be an asshole and properly congratulate us?"

"All right, all right..." Black Star sniggered. "Congrats Maka, congrats...Soul_ina_."

"BLACK STAR!" Maka finally exploded, turning the office upside down looking for a textbook big enough to crack said flamboyant boy's head.

"Don't worry, Soulina." Black Star said in-between his laughter, as he deftly avoided getting hit by a medical textbook Maka somehow found. "It's only nine months of pain and total un-coolness after all...don't you worry! Once the baby comes out, it'll all be worth it." He sarcastically laughed, patting Soul's shoulder.

"This is going to come back and bite you in the ass someday, you asshole." Soul moaned, as he felt the urge to vomit rising up once again.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

- **Month 1 **-

"M-M-M-Maka's y-y-you're p-p-pregnant?" The grown man stuttered, even more so than the father when he first found out. "M-My b-b-baby's going to have a b-b-b-_baby_?"

"I'm not your baby anymore," Maka sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm twenty-four dad."

"You'll always be my baby!" The redhead insisted. "I'm going to_ kill_ that bastard, how _dare_ he lay a finger on my baby?"

"Dad we're married." Maka reminded him. "Besides, you should thank him. Thanks to him, your 'baby' is not feeling the hardships of pregnancy at all."

"What do you mean?" He perked up at the thought of Maka bossing Soul around like a personal servant. "Atta girl, make sure you take full advantage of your pregnancy and treat him like your slave. Your mom sure did."

"No, that's not what I really meant..."

"Then wh-" Spirit started, before he got interrupted by Maka's ringing cell phone. Maka glanced at the caller and immediately picked up.

"Soul?" Maka answered. "What's up?...No...I'm with my dad, I told you so...At Deathbucks, we're having coffee...Yes, I really am with my dad...What are you talking about? I was only gone for fifteen minutes...Soul are you crying?...No Soul, I'm not meeting other guys...No, I'm not cheating on you...Yes, I really do love you..."

Spirit was completely perplexed by Maka's answers. Soul was _crying_? That inconsiderate, unworthy, lazy slob who acted so cool while subtly stealing his precious one and only daughter away Soul? _That _Soul? Something seemed off.

Spirit was about to ask Maka what was going on when she hung up, but before he had a chance, she was already out of her seat. "I have to go back to Soul, his mood swings are getting _really_ bad." Maka groaned. "I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be a grandfather. I tried contacting mom, but I can't reach her. If you can, please tell her for me. Thanks."

"M-Maka, wait!" Spirit called out to her, but she had already rushed out the door. "M-Mood swings? What the hell is going on...?" He muttered to himself.

- **Month****** 2 ****-**  
><strong>

"So, so, so!" Liz gushed happily at Maka. "Do you guys know the gender of the child yet?"

"Don't be silly," Kid shook his head as he continued to concentrate on rearranging the books that Soul had rummaged through earlier. "You can't find out the gender of the child until the fourth or fifth month."

"Well I was just wondering," Liz crossed her arms and pouted. "I hope it's a girl. Oh, oh! Can I name her? Pretty pretty please?"

"No, no, I want to name her!" Patty argued, jumping up and down. "Let me name the baby, Maka!"

"Soul already got first dibs on the name," Maka smiled faintly. Liz immediately turned to Soul in protest, who in turn stuck out his tongue.

"Do you really trust Soul with the names?" Liz slowly asked. "I mean come on! From the way I see it, I bet you he's going to name your child after a motorcycle model or car company. Can you imagine the nightmare your child would have to face everyday? '_Come here BMW! Eat your cereal, Honda. Do your homework, Suzuki._'" The blonde shuddered at the mere thought. "Don't you want to name your child, Maka?"

Maka shrugged. "I don't really care. I'm not that creative with names...don't worry about it. I'll kill Soul if he gives our child a stupid name...did you hear that Soul?" Maka smiled sweetly at her silver haired lover.

"Hahaha...of course I wouldn't name our kid something stupid Maka, hahaha..." Soul nervously laughed. He turned to his raven haired friend who was busy rearranging the books and asked, "Is Suzuki really not that acceptable?"

"Poor, poor unnamed Evans child." Kid shook his head. "Your father would be dead before you get to even meet him."

"That bad?" Soul drooped his shoulders. "It's not my fault, I'm just as bad as making names up as Maka is!"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Kid asked seriously. Soul nodded his head. "I think the key to having a great baby is to give it a symmetrical name, like - "

"Yeah, no." Soul immediately shut his black haired friend up. Kid glared at Soul's immediate rejection, and turned his attention back to his bookshelf. "...Hey Kid?" Soul smiled sweetly.

"W-What?" Kid cautiously asked, thrown off by his expression. The Soul he knew always had a scowl or bored look plastered on his face. The lack of an ambivalent expression on his friend's face was completely new.

"Can you get me a glass of water? I'm parched." Soul batted his eyelashes.

"Get it yourself, you lazy asymmetrical freak. Or ask your wife, I have to clean up this mess _you_ made." Kid instantly refused, as he dusted off a dictionary. "And stop batting your eyelashes, it's scaring me. It's one thing if Maka does it, but you doing it is just plain creepy."

"Come_ on_! You know about my situation! It's no joke, I get dizzy from even walking around for long periods of time! It's just a glass of water, Kid. A glass of water! Pretty please?"

"Ugh..." Kid threw up his hands in defeat and left to the kitchen. He came back five minutes later with a glass of water and shoved it in Soul's face. "Happy now?"

"...But Kid...there's no ice." Soul pointed out, handing the glass back to him. "I can't drink water without ice, it just doesn't work that way." Kid stood there speechless, resisting the urge to grab the cup out of Soul's hands and dump the water on top of his head. Kid thought about how he couldn't even stand being with Soul for one evening, and how Maka had to deal with the whiny Soul _everyday_ for nine months.

Needless to say, Kid gained all sorts of new respect for Maka that day.

-**** Month 4**** -**  
><strong>

It was the seventh time. The _seventh_ freaking time! Maka was fully awake by now, and to say she was irritated was an understatement.

"Soul, just go to sleep!" Maka hissed, pulling the blanket up to her neck.

"It's too hot!" Soul complained, sticking his head outside of their apartment window.

"It's forty degrees outside right now," Maka reminded him, wrapping herself in a blanket-cocoon to protect herself from the wind coming in. "I'm sure those hot flashes are bad, but at least make up your mind! You've been closing and opening the windows repeatedly every fifteen minutes! This is already your seventh time!"

"It gets unbearably hot under the covers but when I open the windows, the hot flashes disappear and I become unbearably cold! There's nothing I can do!" He whined.

"Ugh..." Maka groaned, surrounding herself in a pillow barricade. It was going to be yet another sleepless night.

- ****Month 6 ****-

"S-Soul?" Maka hesitantly asked. She had just come back from Tsubaki's house to see her husband's backside greeting her. He was sitting in front of the television on their leather couch. The first thing she noticed were the used tissues sprawled all over the coffee table. "A-Are you okay?"

"O-Oh Maka," he sniffled. He remained seated in his current position so Maka was only able to see his back. His voice was snotty and it sounded like he was crying. "You're back from Tsubaki's already?"

"Yeah..." Maka answered, tossing her leather bag on top of the kitchen table. She squinted her eyes at the television screen. "...Soul are you...are you watching _The Notebook_?" She asked, as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Soul. She glanced over at her husband and saw that his eyes were a purple-red and they were puffed up.

"Y-You were right," Soul shook his head in agony. "I should've listened to you when you told me to watch it...t-this story is so _beautiful_. Their love story is so pure and innocent, I can't even...!"

"W-Wait..." Maka scratched her head, completely thrown off by Soul's words. "Is- is that why you were crying, Soul? Because of this movie?"

"All they wanted to do was love each other!" Soul cried out loud, thumping the left side of his chest for dramatic effect.

"There, there," Maka rolled her eyes, soothing his back by massaging it in circles. "It's just a movie, Soul."

"Y-You know..." Soul looked up at Maka with bloated, bloodshot eyes. "S-Sometimes, I sit alone on the couch and I have these thoughts. These thoughts that I think I'm just not good enough for you."

"What are you talking about, Soul?" Maka warily asked.

"It's because you're so perfect and gorgeous and smart and I'm all cynical and sarcastic and stupid and u-_ugly_ and dull and wanna-be cool and...and you just deserve _so _much better! I just don't deserve you!"

"No, no. You deserve me." Maka flatly said, not sounding convincing at all. It was late, her belly was considerably larger, she was drowsy from all the good food she ate at Tsubaki's and all she wanted to do was go sleep in their bed. Besides, she was never one for prep talks...especially when it was her fifth time that week to the same person.

"B-But I-"

"Look, Soul." Maka sighed, slowly getting agitated by his recently formed insecurities. "You're perfect to me. We're perfect for each other. So don't go off making your own script about how we're not meant for each other. We were meant for each other, period."

"R-Really?" Soul looked up at Maka with big eyes.

"Yes, really." Maka answered, finding a smile on her face when she saw the expression on her husband's face lighten. "Now go to sleep, Soul...and shut that ridiculous movie off. It's implanting weird ideas into your head."

-**** Month 7 ****-**  
><strong>

"Hey, can I get the time?" A somewhat familiar voice asked Maka on the bus one day. Soul who sat next to Maka perked his attention to the male the voice belonged to.

"Oh, sure." Maka glanced at her wristwatch. "It's a little before twelve."

"Thanks...wait...Maka? Is that you, Maka?" The voice asked unsurely. Maka turned her head towards the voice and saw herself face to face with a very familiar person.

"Oh wow, Hiro?" Maka laughed. "I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?"

"Haha, I'm good! How are you?" He asked in return, smiling broadly. "I'm guessing it's Soul's?"

"Huh?" Maka asked, before she realized he was talking about her belly. "Oh!"

"Bingo." Soul said from his seat, waving his hand at Hiro in disinterest. "Sup? Are you still the total loser you were in high school?"

"Soul!" Maka frowned at her husband's rude greeting.

"_What_? Come on, Maka, I know that you know that I know that you thought he was a loser in high school too." Soul took notice of Maka's intense scowl. "Well, that's what he gets for trying to hit on you." Soul angrily replied, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light.

"He wasn't trying to hit on me!" Maka argued, putting her hands on her hips. "Who the hell would want to try to hit on me when I look like I stuffed a huge watermelon under my shirt? !"

"Yeah, yeah tell it to the judge." Soul waved his hand at Maka. "Watermelon or no watermelon, that guy is the epitome of desperation. Like you always said in high school, it's better safe than sorry!"

"You're just being way too sensitive!" Maka argued. "I'm sorry Hiro, excuse my stupid - Hiro?" Maka looked around for the blonde haired boy but he was nowhere in sight. "Look! You got him all scared and he left the bus!"

"Yep, he's still the total loser he was in high school." Soul contently grinned, as he lazily laid back on the bus chair. "Some people just never change, tsk tsk."

"Yeah, like you." Maka muttered, pulling out a book in her bag to keep her in company for the rest of the ride.

- ****Month 9**** -

"Maka?" Soul worriedly asked, as he gently tapped her frail shoulders. "What are you doing here?" It was three in the morning and she was crouched down on the kitchen floor with her head faced down on top of her wide belly.

"I-It's nothing," she lied. "I just couldn't fall asleep...go to sleep, I'll be there soon."

"...What's wrong?" He asked, catching on to her poorly framed excuse. He sat down on the kitchen floor with her, staring at her face for any hints that might explain why her spirits were so low.

"It's nothing...really..." Maka insisted, not lifting her head up.

"Come on, Maka. We've been friends for basically all our lives, you can tell me everything and anything," Soul reminded her, taking her hand in his. "You can trust me."

"...I- I guess I'm just a little scared," she finally admitted, her eyes downcast. "The due date's soon, you know."

"I know." Soul smiled, squeezing her hand. "But hey, I'm scared too Maka...me, being a father? It's a huge responsibility, and I always wonder: what if I fuck up? I'm _terrified_. Yet, amidst all those nervous, gut-wrenching feelings, a huge part of me is extremely excited. I'm excited beyond believe and impossibly ecstatic and as stupid or mushy as it sounds, I wouldn't give up this moment for anything in the entire world."

She couldn't help but smile at his gentle words. The endearing smile she gave him bathed her entire face in an ethereal glow. The way long blonde locks of hair fell down on her face and her dazzling emerald eyes tinted in the artificial light made her look nothing less than radiant. Soul felt himself falling in love with her all over again. "Do you remember the day you proposed to me? What you said?" Maka prodded with a burgeoning smile.

"How could I forget?" Soul laughed. "It was the worst bunch of corny words strung together to piece up a confession that any idiot could ever come up with."

"No it wasn't!" Maka grinned at the memory. "_'Hey Maka, can I be your partner?' _" Maka tried to imitate his voice by lowing her normal voice down a few octaves. "B-But you already are my partner Soul!"

"I mean your partner for life," Soul completed the dialogue, before shaking his head at the unwanted nostalgia. "I can't believe I proposed to you that way, it was the single most uncool way I could have ever done it. How lame..."

"It's okay," Maka reassured him. "I like it that you become uncool when you're with me. It makes me feel special."

Soul smirked. "Like right now? Not even in my _dreams_ would I have thought I would have to go through the symptoms of a pregnant lady. How utterly uncool, not to mention _unmanly,_ is that?"

"I love you?" Maka offered, kissing him on the cheek.

"You better." He threatened, gently tugging one of her pigtails. It was a rare sight to see her hair done up in pigtails, since she had "grown out of it" when she turned eighteen. "It's really late now Maka, you should go to sleep."

She nodded and he helped her up from the floor. She walked to the living room and noticed he stayed frozen on the spot. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"Actually, I came in here because I had a sudden craving for pickles drizzled in chocolate syrup and mustard...want some?"

"Ewww," Maka scrunched up her face at the disgusting combination of food and continued to walk towards the room they shared. "Just be sure to close the lights after you're done. See ya in the morning."

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

"Hey, have you seen Soul anywhere?" Maka asked Patty who was stuffing herself with grilled hotdogs.

"I think I saw him with the birthday boy!" Patty eagerly replied, placing two more sausages on her plate.

"And the birthday boy is where exactly?" Maka crossed her arms, as she impatiently tapped her foot on the grassy lawn.

"There he is!" Patty screeched, as she pointed to the three year old boy.

The toddler had unruly silver hair and striking scarlet eyes. Throw in his sharp toothy grin and cocky attitude, and he was like a clone of his father. He was toddling over to his mother excitedly.

"Ace!" Maka put her hands on her hips when she saw dirt all over the tiny boy's hands. "Where were you? I was looking all over for you! We have to cut the cake soon!"

The little boy frowned at his blonde mother in front of him. His excitement disappeared when he realized she was about to scold him. She was always in that position when she was about to scold him. "I was with daddy! He says he has something funny to tell you about Uncle Black Star, so he told me that I should bring you over!"

"Oh?" Maka rose an eyebrow, taking the little boy's hand into her own. "And exactly _where_ is daddy?"

"In the kitchen, Uncle Black Star and Aunt Tsubaki's in there too." He tugged at Maka's hand. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Calm down, calm down," Maka sighed. "They're not going anywhere."

Maka calmly left the backyard where the barbecue party was held and entered the house. She walked into the kitchen to see a cocky looking Soul, a worried Tsubaki, and a hunched over Black Star.

"What's going on?" Maka inquired, amused at the peculiar sight in front of her.

"Well..." Soul had the smuggest expression on his face. "Black Star here...no wait, should I call you Pink Star now? No, no! I got it! Even better- Glitter Star! I'll call you Glitter Star from now on!"

"Fuck...you..." The aquamarine haired friend managed to blurt out, before he started gagging into the kitchen sink.

"Language!" Maka frowned. "Ace is here, in case you've forgotten! Soul, what exactly is going on here? Why's Black Star throwing up? Did the meat go bad...?"

"Nah," Soul could hardly contain his happiness. "Tsubaki, tell her."

Maka questioningly looked over to Tsuabki, whose cheeks grew beet red. "W-Well Maka, I went to the doctor's yesterday, and I...I...um..."

"You're?"

"She's pregnant!" Soul finished for her excitedly.

"No way!" Maka squealed, tightly hugging her black haired friend. "Wait...then what's wrong with Black- ooh!" Maka finally caught on, widening her eyes at her blue haired friend. "Ahahaha serves you right, sucker!"

"Don't worry, Glitter Star." Soul half-heartedly reassured his best friend, patting his back to ease the pain. "It's only nine months of pain and total un-coolness after all...don't you worry! Once the baby comes out, it'll all be worth it." He sarcastically laughed, the same exact way Black Star had three years ago. "Remember when you told me those exact words? Well, speaking from experience, lemme add something. When I say pain...I mean _total_ pain. And by total pain, I mean _hell_, best friend. _Hell_. I've gone through hell and back because of those stupid pregnancy symptoms!" Soul shut his eyes tightly and shuddered at the thought. "But I mean, there's nothing for you to worry about! You're a strong girl, aren't you bestie? You'll be able to take a little morning sickness and mood swings, right Glitter Star?"

"I'll fucking...kill you..." Black Star threatened, before he found himself sticking his head back into the sink.

"Take it easy, take it easy." Soul mockingly insisted, patting his friend on the back. "It just gets worse and worse, believe me."

Black Star realized two things that day; one, it was going to be a long, _long_ nine months and two, karma was a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omg, that was the longest one-shot I ever wrote. I enjoyed every minute of writing it though! xD Yes, Couvade Syndrome is an actual syndrome...I wish my future-husband gets it lmfao! I told my friend about it, and he was like...OH HELL NO. It was really funny haha. I thought it would be funny to put Soul in a position where he just simply CAN'T act cool and to throw him completely off character while still keeping him in character (does that make sense?). Haha. **

****How's summer for everyone? I'm MELTING HERE. xO It's terrible! Take me awayyy. ****

**Anyways, yesh. That is about all. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review! vvv**


End file.
